Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an inflammatory demyelinating disease of the central nervous system (CNS). It is a major cause of disability, because in most patients the disease ultimately has a progressive course. In most patients, the progressive course of the disease manifests itself during or after a preceding phase of relapses and remissions (secondary progressive (SP) disease), whereas in a small percentage of patients (10-15%) the disease course is progressive from onset (primary progressive (PP) disease). Most currently available treatments for multiple sclerosis are aimed at suppressing the inflammatory component of the disease. Their main clinical impact is on relapses whereas an effect on permanent disability is less well established. Patients with PPMS show less inflammatory activity, which is one of the reasons why they are frequently excluded from treatment trials, despite clear clinical progression. Recent evidence sugggests that axonal loss may occur earlier in the disease course of MS than previously anticipated; it may be the pathologic correlate of irreversible disability.
MS is frequently characterized by plaques or lesions of demyelination in the nerve fibers of the brain and spinal cord. Demyelination causes multiple and varied neurologic symptoms and signs, usually with relapses and exacerbations.
The clinical course of MS is highly variable and unpredictable, with many patients experiencing acute episodes of exacerbations, followed by periods of remission. The disease progresses at various paces to a chronic, degenerative condition. Frequently, a diagnosis of MS may not be made for many years after the onset of symptoms because the symptoms can be variable, sporadic, and similar to those associated with other disorders. As the disease progresses, patients are frequently unable to remain fully ambulatory, and their functional systems steadily decline. The most severe cases of MS are characterized by paralysis or even death.
MS may occur in several forms classified as primary progressive, relapsing-remitting, and secondary progressive, depending on the pathophysiology, progression and severity of the symptoms.
There are several theories about the causes of MS, however, the precise causes of MS are not yet known. Research to date has indicated that the etiology of MS may in fact be related to a combination of factors, such as autoimmunity, environmental, viral and genetic factors.
Riluzole(6-trifluoromethoxy)-2-benzothiazolarnine) is described in European Patent 50,511 and US Pat. 4,370,338. Its use in the treatment of motor nerve diseases is described in European Patent 558,861. Riluzole is produced by Rhone-Poulenc Rorer (RPR) and is used for the treatment of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), a disease unrelated to MS.
There remains a need to identify additional treatments for MS which can treat the disease, minimize the effects of the disease, or slow the progression of the disease.